Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitizers, specifically a hand sanitizer composition and method of manufacture.
Description of the Related Art
A hand antiseptic, hand disinfectant, or hand sanitizer is a supplement or alternative to hand washing with soap and water. Many preparations are available, including gel, foam, and liquid solutions. The active ingredient in hand sanitizers may be isopropyl alcohol (isopropanol), ethanol, n-propanol, or povidone-iodine. Inactive ingredients in alcohol rubs typically include a thickening agent such as polyacrylic acid for alcohol gels, humectants such as glycerin for liquid rubs, propylene glycol, and essential oils of plants. Alcohol-based hand sanitizers are more effective at killing microorganisms than soaps and do not dry out hands as much.
Common non-alcohol, rinse-free hand sanitizers use either small concentrations of the nitrogenous cationic surface-acting agent benzalkonium chloride, the chlorinated aromatic compound triclosan, or povidone-iodine. Some products claim to kill microorganisms naturally, although these claims are not substantiated in any FDA monograph. All hand sanitizer products require National Drug Code designation in the United States and natural product number designation in Canada.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,865,195, issued to Wolff et al., discloses foaming formulations including silicone polyesters are disclosed. These foaming formulations are useful as cleansing formulations such as used in liquid hand cleansers and wet wipes. The foaming formulations provide improved aesthetic properties and foaming appearance, while maintaining high antimicrobial capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,846, issued to Modak et al., discloses antimicrobial compositions having synergistic combinations of octoxyglycerin and at least one other antimicrobial agent in formulations which are more effective than prior art compositions without causing increased irritation to the skin of the average user. In certain embodiments, skin irritation may be minimized by low concentrations of antimicrobials and/or the presence of soothing compounds such as zinc. Preferred embodiments include combinations of octoxyglycerin, a quaternary compound, and at least one other antimicrobial agent. Without being bound to any particular theory, it is hypothesized that the unexpected antimicrobial effectiveness of combinations of octoxyglycerin may result from an enhancement of the permeability of microbes to antimicrobials caused by octoxyglycerin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,400, issued to Dyer et al., discloses antimicrobial compositions and methods for preparing and using same are provided. The antimicrobial compositions are surfactant-based and contain certain benzalkonium chloride homologs. The compositions are useful in treating infections in animals and humans, and can be applied to areas including the skin, nails, and mouth.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2015/0272124, by Pedersen et al., discloses an antimicrobial composition of the present invention comprises a cationic active ingredient, a foam boosting surfactant, a foam boosting copolymer, a foam stabilizer, and a chelating agent. The present antimicrobial compositions are free of the antimicrobial agent triclosan (i.e., 2,4,4′-trichloro-2′hydroxy-diphenylether), have rapid cidal activity, provide stable copious foam and exhibit enhanced tissue (e.g. skin) compatibility as defined by an in vitro whole toxicology assessment method.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2011/0262558, by Huckfeldt et al., discloses an improved composition for skin cleansing and protection is disclosed. The composition contains an effective amount of at least one alpha-hydroxyl acid or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, at least one base, one surfactant and one skin protectant. Various additives and excipients may be included in the formulation. The improved composition disclosed herein achieves a higher bacteria killing rate and shows longer action duration. The disclosed composition is capable of penetrating deep into the skin which allows for delivery of more anti-microbials to sites that are at a higher risk of being infected. Various modifications of the improved composition are also disclosed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2009/0226498, by Flugge-Berendes et al., discloses moisturizing hand sanitizers including alcohols that are effective in killing microorganisms while providing a moisturizing benefit to the user's skin. More particularly, the alcohol-based hand sanitizers include a high internal phase emulsion which allows moisturizers or skin protectants such as emollients and/or silicones to be stably incorporated into the sanitizer.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in composition, being limited in use, being limited in ingredients, being limited in effectiveness, being limited in efficiency, being expensive, being limited in application, and the like.
What is needed is a hand sanitizer, sanitizing composition, and/or method of manufacture of the same that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.